


Lace

by redluna



Series: Kinktober 2018 [9]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Bondage, Face-Fucking, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redluna/pseuds/redluna
Summary: Jacob likes to collect pretty things.





	Lace

Jacob had a fondness for pretty things.

Spoken alone, it wasn’t a statement that would cause much surprise. Under the quick glance of any outsider, it would be assumed that he liked to sink his teeth into anything with a soft enough underbelly. And, while that might be true in parts, it’s not for things like this.

Because, despite the common gossip, he  _ does _ actually know something other than destruction. Something that lets him take care of what he’s deemed just pretty enough to keep.

It’s probably for the best, however, that the Deputy hadn’t pieced together his part in that logic. At least for now.

He won’t bother pretending that he didn’t enough how the other man trashed below him, having to reach out to snag a wrist to keep Shaun from actively harming one of them. “You know the rules.” He stroked a thumb over the pulse that thrums rapidly under the simplest touch. It still mystifies him a man with such a life could have such smooth, unblemished flesh; angers him on the bad days. “What are you willing to give me to spare your brother the cage?”

It was more of an excuse to let this keep happening than a real threat—they both knew that, he was sure—but it was still enough to make Shaun go pilant in his hold. You protect with whatever you can manage; Jacob understands that, even respects it.

Not that any of that was enough to keep a smile from tugging at the corners of his mouth at the knot that formed on Shaun’s brow at the sight of the cuffs. 

“And here I thought I’d been good.” There wasn’t even a passing attempt at a fight this time, though, not even when the cuffs were secured above his head to the bed. It’s enough for Jacob to reward him with a kiss dropped to his forehead, even if the little brat preens through it.

“That’s why it’s leather, not rope.” He tapped at the cuffs for a moment, lips growing tight. “But knowing to come when called only counts for so much when it’s from the place I  _ ordered _ you not to go to.”

Shaun didn’t try to lie, but he did try to twist away all the same, although he can’t get far with Jacob bared over him. He had tried to hide it for so long—might have gotten away with it too if Jacob hadn’t been the one Faith had called in a panic ages back. A hit of direct Bliss should have simply made their deputy malleable, more open to Faith’s brand of suggestion. Not leave him wheezing, pupils blown wide while his lips turned blue around the edges.

“Well, maybe if you’d share that order with little sister—”

The kiss is more teeth than anything else, but Shaun rises into the best he can all the same. Which is for the best, really, since Jacob can only tolerate a few brief mentions of his family in times like these. No need to remember exactly what’s out their lying in wait or fight with how little he should care.

It was easier to rock back, mouth stinging as he fumbled with the fastenings of his pants. Something in him calms somewhat when his fingers catch on the softness. Even more so when he’s able to see the same wide eyed fascination overtake Shaun’s face as the first time the man caught the bit of fabric peeking out over the top of Jacob’s slacks.

“You’re so damn easy,” he muttered, shifting to rid himself of his pants entirely (not an easy task at this angle but always worth it).

“For you?” Shaun replied. “Yeah, seems right.”

The sheer sappiness earned him a slap to the side that has to sting, but the kid only laughed right through it. At least he didn’t try to press it further. Things like that had no place here; a lie sweetened just enough to not sound like much of one at all.

“Time to find another use for your mouth.” Jacob’s too close not to hear the little hitch to Shaun’s breathing. He reached out, lip catching against a full lower lip, and that’s all it takes for the man’s mouth to drop open.

He took his time in getting the positioning right; enjoying how each delay only made Shaun squirm more. By the time he finally got close enough, Shaun didn’t waste any time in tipping his head forward, pressing his mouth to the lacey fabric. It wasn’t hard for him to find where the hard line of Jacob’s cock strained against the fabric, tongue darting out to trace it until a hand in his hair tugs him back.

“Do it.” Shaun’s brow was arched, almost taunting. “I won’t complain.”

“Wouldn’t matter if you did.” Jacob tugged the fabric out of the way when Shaun huffed, forcing away any other smartass retorts by pressing forward. 

Unsurprisingly, he was sure, this wasn’t something he got to indulge in often before. Still, he already knew the benefits that came with letting patience win out over desire. If he had to keep his fingers tight in Shaun’s hair to remind his partner of that, he wasn’t about to complain. Certainly not when he heard the metal frame of the bed groan at the sharp tugs made by someone so determined to try getting closer.

He waited until Shaun’s breaths began to even out into something more controlled to try giving more. Each time the other man tried to pull against the hold to swallow down more, he inches back, chuckling somewhat breathlessly when Shaun whined.

When he finally did ease his cock down properly, the resistance is nearly not there at all. A few, near helpless swallows, and Jacob was able to slide down and  _ in _ .

This was the part that Jacob adored the most. When any trace of being gentle could be discarded, fingers going loose in Shaun’s hair as he trusted that whatever he gave would simply be taken without protest.

It wasn’t even the warm slickness that undid him so much as the half lidded, glazed over eyes that looked up at him. More open than would be allowed otherwise and full of the worship that none of his other siblings had wet found a way to inspire.

If Shaun was taken aback by how Jacob shoved forward to come, he didn’t show it. Instead he nose wound up caught somewhere against the lace of the underwear. There was a dribble of it down his lips when Jacob eased back. He can’t be quite sure from which one of them the near broken sound came from when he swiped it away.

“I wanna stay.” There wasn’t much left of Shaun’s voice, each blink as he tried to focus too long entirely. His fingers curled against Jacob’s wrist as he undid the cuffs, holding him in place even as his grip found little purchase at all. “I can still be good.”

Jacob shook his head. “Sure you can.” He swallowed down the questioning sound with a kiss. “Shut up, already, I’m saying yes here.”

Just never let the damn kid find out just how much further he could push those requests.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's the list!](http://redxluna.tumblr.com/post/178183165115/kinktober-2018)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (Also if you want [the inspiration I had](https://66.media.tumblr.com/68a41b0856f1f17a96a93374dea45bcc/tumblr_msx8d5Czgb1scno94o1_500.jpg).)


End file.
